Tear's of light
by Avalon9
Summary: Ok, this is my very sad, not nice, Ladydevimon story. It takes place in 01. There is mention of rape, but it IS discrete. Please review


This story has been floating about inside my head for a while, when I stumbled across the contest on Darkness Wave (Ladydevimons shrine) And decided to write it up for her contest. I had often wondered what Gatomon would have been like if she hadn't found Kari. So maybe Lady D was just as innocent as she was. Takes place in 01. Please read it over and tell my what you think.  
  
I could feel myself disintegrating. My data spreading across the digital world. "So this is how it's going to end…" I thought. "My whole life has lead to this…and now it's over...just like that."  
  
I remembered back when it all began. I was running through the trees happy and free. I was just a Salamon then, just a happy little rookie, with no cares in the world. The light was my friend then. But then HE came. I remember: I felt the ground shake as it crumbled around me. The trees started to fall, and the whole world seemed to cry out in pain. I felt myself falling, I screamed out for help. Little did I know then, the help I got would not be the help I wanted.  
  
As I feel into the Dark abyss, he appeared out of nowhere and saved me. I can still remember how much he shocked me. The first time I saw his face, his red lips in a evil smile. He held me tightly in his arms as he floated gracefully to the ground. Then he dropped me. Looking up at him, he seemed like a giant towering over me. I was so small then. He crossed his arms and looked down at me.  
  
"Well what do we have here? A little Salamon? How precious." He smiled mischievously as he looked me over. I was still shaken, but I strode up and tried to make myself look big and tough. It must have been a funny sight, a little rookie, trying to scare off a mega. He just smiled again, and let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Very precious…tell me little one, do you know who I am?" he said. Of course I didn't know who he was. But when he told me his name I knew. How could any digimon not know that name? He was the one who threatened our very existence. The one who had sealed away our four guardian protectors. He was evil itself, in a physical form. Everyone had thought he vanished 100's of years ago, after the guardians had been locked away. But he was standing before me, and I could see the fires of hell in his eyes.  
  
I tried to run, but I felt his large cold hand wrap tightly around my neck. That was the last time I was free.  
  
"Now now, I just saved you, you owe me your life." He said as his eyes sparkled. I tried to struggle, but he held me tighter. Then with his free hand he waved over my eyes, and I feel into a deep sleep.  
  
When I had awakened I found myself alone and lying in a large cold bed in a dark room. I was still groggy when I tied to get up and walk around, but the moment I took two steps I felt something choke me and pull me back. I turned around to see I was chained to the wall. In frustration and fear, I attempted to free myself, put I only had ended up losing breathe and fell unconscious. When I woke up the second time, I wasn't so lucky. This time I wasn't alone.  
  
"My, you have spunk don't you?" the regal voice cooed. I looked up to see the powerful mega lord lying beside me.  
  
"Let me go!" I cried, "Why did you bring me here? Let me go home!" He just smiled at me, and then picked me up, by the scuff of the neck. He must have removed my chains while I slept. He walked over to the large open widow, and held me outside it. All I could see was a black and gray wasteland. I screamed in fear thinking he was going to drop me. He just laughed.  
  
"What is this horrible place?" I managed to say as I looked across the large land. It was dark and dead looking, even the sky was dark and gray. He then pulled me back in.  
  
"Why this lovely place is the digital world, my dear." He said holding me close to his face. I could still remember the hints of alcohol on his breath. My eyes grew wide. I couldn't understand, the digital world was bright and beautiful. How could this be the digital world, it was barren, and cold. He must have seen the confusion on my face.  
  
"I fixed it up a little. Don't you like what I've done?" he said smirking.  
  
"No!" I cried. "No take me home, I want to go home!" I tried to fight him, but it only seemed to please him more.  
  
"You are home. You belong to me now, and even if I did let you go, your old home is long gone, and you wouldn't last a minute out there." His smile grew. "You should thank me for protecting you." With that he tossed me onto the bed, then sat down next to me.  
  
I still can't remember what exactly happened after that, all I new was that it hurt, A LOT! I was crying so hard my eyes hurt. I continued to cry long after he left. I couldn't understand what he did, or why he did it. I wanted to run and hide. But the best I could do was hide under his pillow. That night, he had taken, my home, my hopes, my dreams, and my innocence.  
  
Months passed. I was never able to leave his room; he kept me there, chained to his bed. He fed me well, but that was it. Every day I dreaded his return. I prayed that he wouldn't come back, but he always did. You would think it would have stopped hurting, after a while, but to be honest it felt worse. After he was done, he would hold me tightly in his arms as he slept. It was like he was punishing me a second time. I wanted to be as far away from him as possible, after he finished with me, but instead he held me as close as possible. His touch made my stomach hurt and his kisses were like poison. He disgusted me.  
  
One night I had had too much, I tried to escape. He had forgotten to chain me up after he had finished, and he had fallen into a deep sleep. I had snuck out of the castle easily; sometimes being small was a good thing.  
  
The moment I was free I ran. I ran as hard and as fast as my little legs could carry me. I didn't look back once. I just ran, I didn't know I was crying until my vision became blurry and I couldn't see. Maybe if I had stopped to wipe the tears I would have seen him. But no, I ran right into him. When I was able to see clearly I felt my heart sink. He stood over me, an angry look on his face. His eyes glowed with hate. I was too scared to move, I just trembled in fear.  
  
"How dare you…" he hissed. His cold stare thickening. "Maybe I should throw you in the dungeons like all the others. I looked up at him full of hate.  
  
"I'd rather be a prisoner in you dungeons, then a prisoner in you bed!" I shouted. His eyes grew wide. He almost looked hurt, but I didn't care. In a flash he sent me flying across the ground. He yelled and cursed at me. Though the beating and my own tears, he looked as if he was crying, but I could never tell. Maybe he was, I'll never know. He nearly beat me to death that night. When I woke up I was covered in burses, but my wounds had been dressed. I was lying in his arms. He looked down at me emotionlessly. I glared at him.  
  
"Why didn't you let me die?" I asked angrily. He just looked away. I tried to jump out of his arms but I ended up falling to the floor. He looked concerned as he reached down to pick me up but I quickly moved away.  
  
Why wouldn't you answer me?" I shouted, I could feel all the anger of the past months boiling up inside me. As I looked at him I saw his eyes grew wide. I had wondered why he was looking at me like that when I started to feel my body tingling. It felt incredible! A burst of small power. I could feel myself becoming a champion, a Gatomon. But then something horrible happened; I screamed in pain, something was wrong. I was changing, I was evolving, but it was wrong. The warm feeling of light became cold and dark. I cried out as I felt it take all of me. Tears streamed down my face. As I looked at Piedmon his surprised look became one of happiness. I felt the last of the change finish. I immediately collapse to the floor. My body hurt in a new way now. I wasn't sure what happened, or what went wrong.  
  
I felt Piedmon pick me up off the ground. He looked me over, his smile grew.  
  
"Beautiful…" he whispered. He then carried me over to a mirror. I felt more tears in my eyes as I say my reflection. I was a Gatomon. But it was wrong, not only could I see it but I could feel it all over. I was black, not white. How could he call me beautiful, I was ugly and wrong? There was no such thing as a black Gatomon.  
  
"Why…" I cried softly as I tried to understand what had happened. Piedmon just smiled.  
  
"You are dark now…" he said happily, picking me up. He took me back to his room, but this time I wasn't crying because of what he was doing to me, I was crying because of what I had become. I was a virus.  
  
Years had past since that day. Eventually I had given in to my master, and had become his most loyal and trusted servant. I couldn't really remember when I became loyal to him or why. I still had no room I my own, I was to sleep with him, and know one else could touch me. When I had evolved again, I didn't dare show my pain to anyone. Not even myself. Of course Piedmon knew, but he didn't say anything.  
  
In my later years before the digidestined had come to our world I was trained to become a powerful fighter, with the strength of a mega. Only Piedmon himself could take me, and he never hesitated in making it clear that he could. I could fight anyone, but for some reason, I couldn't even try to stand up against him. He had broken me long ago.  
  
Many things had happened over those years. I had watched the digidestined come to our world, trying to free it from the darkness I had grown to love. I had watched many of our allies fall to them. Finally, Piedmon and I were all that remained, and the children now stood outside our home waiting to come and destroy us.  
  
I had watched the little brats in disgust. I knew that it would soon be my turn to protect my master. I went to him, and asked him for the right to avenge our allies. He agreed. I flew off to meet our enemies. As we prepared for battle when I recognized one of them very well. A little Gatomon. I remember, her as Lord Myotismon's most faithful servant. I don't know why but the sight of her and her partner angered me more then anything had. I couldn't believe it, as I watched her evolve to the beautiful Angewomon. I wanted to die at the sight at her radiant light. My heart ached with pain and jealousy. It wasn't fair. Why was she spared? Why was she allowed to become beautiful, and why was I ugly and dark. I stared at her as we fought. It just wasn't fair; I was supposed to be an Angewomon. I was meant to be a creature of light, but I was imprisoned in the darkness. Why was she allowed to escape? What made her so special, that she was spared from her master's evil?  
  
I was letting my anger get the better of me, and before I knew it she prepared he attack to finish me. I screamed in pain as the holy light hit me. The light that used to be a part of me ripped me apart. I felt the light that should have been mine, condemn me.  
  
Now I feel my data floating though the digital world. I don't know if data can cry, but I know I am crying inside. My whole life was a waste. He took everything from me, it was his fault that I became part of the dark, he stole my light. It wasn't fair. He poisoned me with his own misery when he made me his. How I hated him.  
  
All I feel is darkness now. In way I am glad, though. Glad that she was spared from this pain I carry. Glad that she saved me from Piedmon. Dear Gatomon, she is one of the lucky ones. I don't know why, she was spared from this pain, and I wasn't. All I know is that maybe one day, I will find my light. I will never stop searching for it. Only until then will I truly be free.  
  
Ok what did you think? This was my first time writing this type of fic. And was very hard for me because Piedmon is my fav digi, and I had to make him appear very evil and cruel. Anyways please review… 


End file.
